Les héritiers du mal
by Lamia22
Summary: Le Mal porte plus d'un visage, il peut prendre plusieurs formes et se cache en chacun de nous. Mais quand le Mal rencontre son semblable soit il cherche à le dominer, à le détruire, soit il s'alliera à lui pour le meilleur et surtout...le pire. Toutefois il n'y aura pas de place pour la confiance et tout en étant semblables ils sont différents
1. La rentrée

**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord permettez moi de me présenter...je suis Lamia22 et ça fait déjà 2 ans environs que je suis inscrite sur Fanfiction. **

**Mais c'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Ne craignez rien j'ai lu tous les livres, je ne me suis pas seulement contentée de voir les films^^ j'ai aussi fait un long travail de recherches sur les personnages et sur les dates pour que l'histoire soit la plus crédible possible. **

**Écrire sur Harry Potter n'est pas une mince affaire et encore moins sur l'époque de Tom Jedusor mais j'espère avoir bien cerné le personnage et que vous appréciez l'histoire. **

**Certain personnage ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment, mais d'autre sont issu de mon imagination. **

**Un autre petit détail, je tiens à préciser que techniquement à Poudlard les gens parlent anglais et donc que tout les dialogues mit entre *...* signifie que le personnage parle en français. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

**Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, en septembre 1942 :**

La Grande Salle de Poudlard était la principale pièce commune de l'école. Les étudiants y mangeait leurs repas, y recevaient leurs hiboux quotidiens... De nombreux événements s'y déroulaient tout au long de l'année.

Cette salle était l'une des plus grandes du château. En temps normal, les quatre longues tables où les élèves prenaient leurs repas étaient installées côte à côte. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait la Grande Table, celle des professeurs, il y siégeait le directeur Armando Dippet à la place central et les autres enseignants étaient assis à ses côtés.

Le plafond magique reflétait le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur et des bougies volantes éclairaient la salle. Ce soir-là le temps était curieusement parsemé de nuages sombres, venant cacher la beauté du ciel en ce jour de rentrée des classes...

Les nouveaux élèves semblaient comme toujours à la fois excités et apeurés. La réparation était un grand moment dans la vie des jeunes sorcières et sorciers anglais.

La répartition dans les différentes maisons avait déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes, Chaque élève de première année s'avançaient à tour de rôle, par ordre alphabétique et s'asseyaient sur un tabouret. Le choixpeau procédait ensuite à une analyse de l'esprit de l'élève plus ou moins rapide puis il annonçait à haute voix la maison à laquelle l'élève appartiendrai durant toute sa scolarité. A chaque fois que le choixpeau magique annonçait la maison à laquelle appartenait le nouvel élève dont il était coiffé cet élève en question recevait une salve d'applaudissement.

Cependant parmi cet accueil chaleureux, une personne ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme de ses camarades. Assise en bout de table, applaudissant d'une façon discrète, presque indifférente, ce tenait un jeune homme du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Tom Jedusor était un jeune homme beau et élégant, pâle et séduisant. Tous le décrivaient comme étant grand avec un corps élancé. Il avait de beaux cheveux brin foncés, presque noir, ses yeux était marron sombre et ses joues étaient creusées.

Entouré de sa bande d'admirateurs, Tom Jedusor entrait aujourd'hui en 5ème année. Cette bande était composé de plusieurs garçons, il y avait Avery, un jeune homme grand et mince aux cheveux courts blonds-châtain et à la mine revêche.

Il y avait également un certain Syméon Lestrange un garçon aux cheveux brin foncés quelque peu ondulés et qui était plein de ruse et d'ambition comme ses camarades. A côté de Tom se trouvait un autre garçon à la figure pale et hautaine, ses cheveux blonds virant au blanc étaient mi-long et tirés en arrière avec élégance, il s'agissait d'Abaxas Malefoy.

Et juste en face de lui était assis le cinquième et dernier garçon de la bande, David Nott, un jeune homme ne semblent en rien sympathique.

Bien sûr Tom Jedusor avait beaucoup d'autre adorateurs, aussi bien chez les jeunes filles que chez les garçons. En revanche Tom n'avait pas d'amis, car l'amitié nécessitait pour lui une dépendance, que qu'il refusait par dessus tout. Il avait depuis longtemps la réputation d'être un élève studieux et apprécié de tous, enfin presque tous. Il n'hésitait pas à jouer de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait et dans bien des cas il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait car sa volonté était écrasante!

Mais personne ne savait ce que cachait réellement le beau visage avenant de Tom Jedusor. Personne ne savait à quel point ses pensées étaient sombres et ses rêves de gloire lugubres ! Même ses ''compagnons'' ne pouvaient imaginer de quoi il était capable, même si Tom leur en avait déjà donné quelques aperçus, dans la plus grande confidence bien sûr.

La cérémonie de la réparation touchait à sa fin et tous avaient hâte de passer enfin au banquet. Le dernier élève à mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Mais au dernier moment la porte de la Grande salle s'ouvrit sur une curieuse apparition...

A la surprise général ce fut une jeune fille qui entra dans la salle, d'abord elle ne fit pas un geste en voyant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, même Jedusor avait daigné lever la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer. La jeune fille n'était pas une première année elle était trop grande ! Non elle semblait plus avoir l'âge d'une 5ème ou d'une 6ème année. Son regard passa de droite à gauche avant de se poser sur la table des professeurs. Aussitôt son visage, sans expression apparente jusque là, devint sérieux puis elle s'avança dans la salle sans paraître gêné par toute cette attention braqué sur elle.

La sorcière était grande et svelte, se déplaçant avec élégance dans l'allée central jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Ses traits de visage étaient harmonieux et plaisants à regarder mais sa beauté semblait froide, comme un matin d'hiver. Sa peau d'une pâleur anormal contrastait avec la noirceur de sa luxuriante et épaisse chevelure ondulée couleur de jais.

Quand elle daignait poser son regard d'acier sur quelqu'un dans la salle ce n'était que pour le dévisager avec un intérêt poli.

-Ah ! Miss Gaunt ! S'exclama Armando Dippet en se levant de sont siège doré. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de votre absence. Dit-il sans grande conviction, comme si cette soit-disant inquiétude n'était qu'une phrase de politesse.

Curieusement la dénommé ''Miss Gaunt'' arqua un peu un sourcil, avant de laisser paraître un faible sourire énigmatique.

Immédiatement cette attitude froide et détaché déplu à Jedusor qui observait attentivement la scène. Cette fille était venu de nulle part et marchait déjà comme une conquérante jusqu'à monter les marches pour arriver à la hauteur de la table des professeurs. On aurait dit que quiconque se serait mit sur son chemin aurait été écrasé sans un regard.

Une fois arrivé devant le directeur l'inconnue se décida enfin à parler.

-*_Pardonnez mon retard Monsieur Dippet, je me suis perdu en venant ici, par de deux fois_*

De nombreux murmures s'élevèrent alors dans la grande salle. La jeune fille s'était exprimé dans une autre langue. À première écoute on aurai dit du français.

Tom haussa les sourcils. _Une française ? Ici ? Par Merlin que venait-elle faire dans cette école ? _Pensa-il, le Serpentard ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. _Pff...de tout façon qu'elle soit française ou anglaise, voir russe ! Elle ne devait pas être différente des autres filles ! _Songea t-il dédaigneusement en tournant la tête vers un duo de filles de Sepentard assises un peu plus loin.

Collés l'une à l'autre tel des sœurs siamoises, Walburga Black et Druella Rosier ! Les deux jeunes filles étaient issus de très anciennes familles de sang-pur et étaient toutes deux en 5ème année. Walburga était grande, brune et avait de beaux yeux bleus, mais possédait une mine austère et renfrogné, comme si la plus par des gens qui l'entourai n'était pas de son goût. L'autre, Druella, était le contraire de son amie. Elle était plutôt petite voir chétive, elle avait des cheveux courts et blonds encadrant son visage aristocrate et paraissait clairement aussi hautaine que sa voisine de table. Toutefois quand Druella remarqua que Tom les regardait son visage s'illumina et elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

De son côté Tom lui répondit par un petit sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret, instantanément les joues de Druella prirent une jolie teinte rosée puis elle se mit à glousser discrètement en se tournant vers Walburga.

Tom ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel un court instant, c'était presque trop facile. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la nouvelle venu. Honnêtement le jugement du Serpentard était tout fait ! Au premier abord cette fille semblait tout aussi hautaine et orgueilleuse que les deux idiotes assises non loin de lui. Il n'avait qu'à regarder sa démarche et sa façon de se tenir, cette fille se prenait pour une véritable Diva.

Le directeur Dippet demanda bientôt le silence avant de se lever et de rejoindre la nouvelle. Le vieil homme s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler d'une voix monocorde.

-Chers élèves je vous présente Miss Elvira Gaunt qui nous vient de France. Suite à la situation actuel de son pays et à des circonstances fâcheuses, Miss Gaunt va terminer sa scolarité avec nous. Une fois qu'elle sera répartit dans une maison je compte sur vous pour lui faire un bon accueil et pour l'aider à se sentir ici chez elle.

Puis sans plus attendre, comme s'il se débarrassait d'une corvée particulièrement ennuyeuse, Dippet s'empara du choixpeau, sans même demander à la jeune fille de s'asseoir, il leva le bras pour le lui mettre sur la tête.

Cependant...il eut à peine à toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux d'Elvira.

-SERPENTARD ! S'écria le choixpeau sans la moindre hésitation.

Aussitôt les Serpentards se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre, on aurait dit qu'ils venaient de gagner un prix. Naturellement une nouvelle était souvent un objet de curiosité et de convoitise, au début du moins.

La jeune fille les regarda un bref instant puis s'avança vers eux. Son pas n'avait rien d'hésitant, cependant elle ne se pressait pas pour s'asseoir avec eux. Il y avait plusieurs places de libre à la table mais on voyait clairement que d'un côté se trouvait une majorité de filles et de l'autre une majorité de garçons.

Le choix de la place était déterminant aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître. Et non contente d'être considéré comme une bête de foire se fut du côté des garçons qu'Elvira alla s'asseoir ! Quelques filles parurent scandalisés par ce choix mais les garçons eux lui lancèrent soit des regards inquisiteurs ou appréciateurs.

Puis le dîner fut servit et tous se ruèrent sur les plats. Toutefois un léger malaise subsistait..._la française _! Beaucoup avait des questions qui leur brûlait les lèvres mais personne n'osait lui adresser la parole. Sans doute à cause de l'attitude détaché d'Elvira et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle ne semblait pas parler un mot d'anglais.

Puis finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, quelqu'un se décida enfin à se jeter à l'eau.

-Bonjour jeune demoiselle. Dit la voix rauque et glacé du Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard, un maigre et silencieux spectre.

Le baron était très pâle, blanc nacré et légèrement transparent. Il avait de grands yeux noirs et un visage émacié. Il était vêtus de robes couvertes de taches de sang d'argent et portait des chaînes. Il arborait également une perruque poudrée bouclés et portait une épée à sa ceinture.

Elvira leva les yeux vers lui et lui accorda un sourire se qui sembla ravir le vieux fantôme.

-Elle ne parle pas anglais Baron. Intervenu une élève.

-Oui elle ne comprend rien c'est évident. Ajouta le garçon assit à côté d'Elvira. Puis de toute façon les françaises on leurs demande juste d'être jolie pas de comprendre.

Plusieurs élèves s'autorisèrent à rire face à cette mauvaise plaisanterie, même Jedusor laissa paraître un rictus méprisant.

Mais soudainement la jeune sorcière se mit à frapper doucement des mains comme si elle les applaudissait en poussant un petit rire moqueur.

-...Et moi qui me croyais la reine des mauvaises blagues. Dit-elle en s'exprimant dans un anglais presque parfait.

Brusquement un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table des verts-argents, même certain élèves des autres maisons se turent et regardèrent sans discrétion la table des Serpentard .

-Tu...tu parle notre langue ? Bafouilla le garçon en rougissant furieusement.

-Il semblerait...Répliqua Elvira d'un ton tranchant. Toi en revanche tu ferais mieux de te taire, ça t'éviterai de paraître ridicule !

Le garçon se mit à rougir encore plus violemment tandis que la plupart de ses camarades pouffaient de rire.

-Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda Elvira au fantôme, sans plus se soucier de son voisin.

-Baron Sanglant, pour vous servir belle demoiselle. Répondit ce dernier d'un ton courtois mais aussi faible qu'un murmure.

-Merci Monsieur le Baron pour votre charmant accueil, hélas il faut croire qu'en cette période de guerre seul les morts savent faire preuve de...comment dire ? De ''savoir vivre''.

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid dans l'assistance.

_« Et bien quelle hargne ! » _Songea Jedusor qui était resté volontairement silencieux depuis le début. « _C'est quoi son problème à cette fille ?! » _Mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question, car beaucoup de ses camarades ne semblaient visiblement pas apprécier le caractère de la nouvelle.

Toutefois une fille osa reprendre la conversation.

-Désolé on ne voulaient pas paraître impoli...c'est juste que...c'est assez inhabituel. Tenta t-elle de s'expliquer au nom de tous. Mais comment se fait-il que tu parle si bien anglais ?

Contre toute attente il semblerait que les excuses de la fille étaient tout ce qu'attendait Elvira ! Car elle se permit de sourire de façon aimable, comme si de rien était.

-Je suis française par ma mère et anglaise par mon père. Répondit-elle simplement.

Sentant que l'atmosphère était soudain plus détendu et Elivra plus enclin à la conversation, s'en suivit d'une ribambelle de questions. Des questions comme :

-Étais-tu à Beaux Bâtons ?

-Comment est-ce là-bas ?

-Où vivais-tu en France ?

-Ta famille et toi vous avaient fuit à cause de la guerre ?

-Où vis-tu maintenant ?

-Tu es déjà venu en Angleterre avant ?

-_Es-tu une sang-pur ou une née-moldu ?_

Cette dernière question provoqua chez Elvira un vif froncement de sourcils, elle semblait même étrangement...mécontente. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de parler et elle vit qu'un garçon aux cheveux blonds la regardait avec intensité. Cependant il n'était pas le seul, plusieurs élèves dont Walburga et Druella la fixait avec une avidité à peine voilée.

-Et tu es... ? Lui demanda t-elle en arquant un sourcil de façon presque hautaine.

« Ça_ y est, elle recommence ! » _Pensa Tom avec exaspération. Cette fille allait vraiment avoir des problèmes se disait-il, non pas qu'il s'en souciait, mais en réalité il se demandait si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait justement ! A moins que c'était une façon pour elle de faire forte impression, de faire ses preuves...le Serpentard connaissait bien ce genre de filles, elles faisaient les fières mais en insistant suffisamment on pouvait aisément se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien en-dessous, que des paroles en l'air. Cependant quelque chose le dérangeait chez elle...peut-être était-ce ses yeux ? Son regard de rapace ! Comme si elle allait bientôt foncer sur vous.

Pourtant, même dans ses pensées, Tom ne perdit rien de l'échange.

-Je me nomme Abraxas Malefoy. Répondit ce dernier avec suffisance. Alors ? Ajouta t-il, attendant toujours une réponse.

Pourtant elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre car elle fut devancé par nul autre que David Nott.

-Voyons Abraxas, évidemment que c'est une sang-pur ! Les Gaunts font partit des ''28 sacrées''.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Malefoy, mais Elvira, elle, ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi il parlait. Devant son air perplexe Nott lui expliqua.

-Mon père Teignous Nott à écrit un registre parut en 1930, ''Le registre des Sang-pur''. Dit-il avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. un registre sorti en Grande-Bretagne et comprenant le nom de 28 familles de sorciers qui sont d'authentiques sang-pur. On surnomme ces familles les "Vingt-huit sacrés". Il se trouve que ton nom de famille y est inscrit et vu que tu as dit que ton père est anglais il ne peut pas y avoir d'erreur. Les Malefoys aussi sont sur ce registre. Ajouta t-il en tonnant une tape presque fraternel sur l'avant-bras droit d'Abraxas.

-Naturellement si tu es une sang-pur nous allons certainement nous entendre. Dit alors Abraxas en accordant enfin à la jeune fille un sourire amicale, mais qui sonné faux venant de lui.

Tout au long du monologue de Nott, Elvira était restée de marbre, ne laissant rien paraître de ce qu'elle ressentait ou pensait de cette histoire de registre. Personne n'aurait su dire si elle était pour ou contre. Néanmoins elle dévisagea Malefoy avec attention, il venait presque de lui proposer de, disons le vite, devenir « ami »...à cela elle se contenta de le lui répondre :-_Nous verrons_...

Mais venant de quelqu'un comme Elvira Gaunt cela voulait certainement dire ''non ! jusqu'à preuve du contraire''.

Tom qu'en à lui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses. Cette fille était sur le point d'empiéter sur son territoire, il fallait qu'il revoit ça avec Abraxas et les autres! Dans tous les cas il n'en savait pas assez sur elle et peut-être que ça lui ferait défaut plus tard, se dit-il.

Il ne se sentait pas menacé par cette sorcière mais il ne devait pas lui laisser l'illusion qu'elle allait faire la loi ici, il allait devoir, subtilement, l'évaluer et ensuite définir si elle était nuisible ou non.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Plus tard dans la soirée : **

Elvira parcourait du regard le dortoir qu'elle allait partager avec quatre autres filles de sa maison. Les dortoirs de Serpentard disposaient de lits à baldaquin tendus de soie verte et les dessus de lit étaient brodés d'argent. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries médiévales retracent les exploits d'illustres Serpentard et lourdes lanternes d'argent pendaient au plafond.

Parmi ces camarades de dortoir il y avait une certaine Héléna Higgs, une fille surexcité comme un lutin de Cornouailles qui parlait à une vitesse surprenante et qui semblait ravie de partager le dortoir avec elle. La deuxième fille était un peu ronde, elle s'appelait Lucy Harper et se contentait de lui lancer des petits sourires timide.

La troisième se nommait Amanda Greengrass, une petite brune qui l'avait vaguement salué et qui l'épiait discrètement du regard dès qu'elle faisait le moindre geste.

Et enfin la dernière fille s'appelait Ouna Quirke, une jeune fille semblant sympathique et qui avait de jolies fossettes quand elle souriait.

Plus tard après s'être lavée et échangé quelques banalités avec ses camarades. Elvira alla s'allonger dans son lit. La sorcière laissa alors ses pensées vagabonder un moment...Demain les cours allaient commencés et elle savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire ! Les gens allaient se taire sur son passage et l'observer comme si elle était une licorne ou autre chose de curieux. Mais pour être honnête elle n'en avait cure !

Elvira Gaunt était une battante, elle avait vu et fuit la guerre en France aussi bien celle des moldus que celle du mage noir Grindelwad. Et suite à d'autres drames personnel cela avait achevé de la rendre réaliste et cynique.

En regardant ses camarades de chambre s'endormir paisiblement Elvira ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de pitié pour elles. « Pauvres petites choses... » Se disait-elle, ces filles se croyaient en sécurité mais Elvira savait bien que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Toutefois elle allait devoir faire des efforts pour paraître moins froide si elle voulait se faire des alliés, oui, des alliés pas des amis cela n'apporterait rien de bon...Car elle fonctionnait ainsi.

Elvira savait utiliser sa sociabilité avec beaucoup d'habilité. C'était une sociabilité calculée, elle avait un grand sens des relations et savait mettre les gens en contact. Cette sociabilité « concertée » était un véritable instrument pour Elvira au service de sa réussite. Elle était une conquérante qui ne reculait devant rien pour imposer ses idées, même s'il fallait pour cela mettre de côtés ses valeurs et utiliser des sentiers détournés.

Elvira possédait deux faces, la première : extérieure, forte, rusée, pleine de confiance et de grâce, et la seconde beaucoup plus secrète, réagissant intérieurement, renfermée, « encaissant les coups » en silence.

La jeune sorcière jouait souvent sur cette dualité et déconcertait les autres par son comportement ambigu. Peu influençable et plutôt introvertie, Elvira Gaunt n'était pas une personne qui disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait et ne faisait pas toujours ce qu'elle disait. Moralité de circonstance, moralité d'ambition, elle avait son propre système de valeurs et de croyances où se mêlaient opportunisme et intérêt. Cette forte intuition permettait à Elvira de choisir avec clairvoyance ceux qui l'entouraient, et ceux dont elle pourrait se servir.

Consciente de ses atouts, Elvira était également une jeune fille très séductrice, même si, c'était souvent de manière calculée et artificielle. Elvira exagérait souvent ses réactions notamment verbales, elle bluffait et se servait des autres. Elle réagissait souvent après coup mais de manière redoutable.

Subjective, la sorcière croyait que seul son monde était valable et au fond d'elle-même, elle avait une grande confiance en son destin qu'elle cachait aux autres derrière une humilité de surface.

Elvira était une fille changeante, bien plus par soucis de conserver sa liberté, son indépendance, que par frivolité.

Elle provoquait toujours de vives réactions sur son passage: passions, critiques. Elle savait en tous cas que sa personnalité ne laissait pas indifférent.

Elvira avait également son propre sens de l'humour et une conception du jeu assez noir et perverse. Se servant de son intelligence pour déceler et mettre à jour les faiblesses des autres pour ensuite les manipuler à sa guise. Quand elle faisait ça...quand elle jouait avec autrui comme si elle était maître de leurs destins, un sentiment de puissance et de pouvoir la submergeait tel à ras de marré balayant tout sur son passage.

« Mais chaque chose en son temps » Se disait Elvira, pleine de confiance. D'abord il lui fallait des alliés et ensuite...elle allait pouvoir jouer !

À suivre...

XXX

**Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui on prit le temps de lire ce premier chapitre, perso je trouve que c'est souvent le premier qui est le plus dur à écrire. J'espère d'ailleurs que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, même des critiques du moment que c'est constructif et que ça m'aide à améliorer l'histoire.**

**D'ailleurs je suppose que certain noms vous ont interpellés, ben oui la plupart des familles de sang pur sont très anciennes donc il y en a à chaque génération, comme les Malefoy par exemple. **

**En ce qui concerne mon interprétation de Tom Jedusor vous n'en avez vu qu'un tout petit bout. Je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder sur lui dans le premier chapitre mais rassurez-vous je développerait beaucoup plus dans les chapitres suivant. **

**Et pour Elvira je suis presque convaincu que certain la déteste déjà!^^ C'est quelqu'un de spécial je vous l'accorde, mais je ne voulais pas faire une héroïne avec plein de qualités et de Gryffondor en prime ! (ps:je n'ai rien contre les gryffondor ils sont charmants même si leur courage les rend un peu bête parfois^^, je trouve juste que c'est répétitif dans les histoires). Je voulait un personnage qui sorte de l'ordinaire et qu'elle ait une personnalité bien à elle. Vous en saurez aussi beaucoup plus sur elle dans les chapitres à venir, c'est toute une histoire^^.**

**Je me permet aussi de vous prévenir, l'histoire se passe dans les années 40, alors ne vous étonnez pas si il y a un peu de machisme, un peu de sexisme etc...**

_**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, en général je répond très vite aux messages. **_

_**Sur ce merci d'avoir suivi et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. **_


	2. Plans et autres manigances

Chapitre 2 : Plans et autres manigances

**Le lendemain au petit matin :**

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Tom Jedusor venait tout juste de sortir des dortoirs des garçons. Il faisait toujours partie des premiers élèves debout au aurore.

La veille le jeune sorcier s'était entretenu avec ses ''disciples'', au sujet de _la nouvelle_.

Le message avait été très clair, Tom leur avait donné à chacun plusieurs tâches très précises...Avery et Lestrange devaient se charger de la suivre discrètement dans ses déplacements, pour voir quelles habitudes Gaunt allait prendre à Poudlard, quel types de personnes elle allait fréquenter, etc...

Malgré un début de relation un peu chaotique avec Malefoy, Tom l'avait tout de même chargé ainsi que Nott de tenter de discuter un peu avec la sorcière pour en apprendre d'avantage sur elle.

Tom lui avait préféré rester en retrait. Cet petite manigance devait duré tout juste deux semaines, histoire de voir à qui il avait à faire et si effectivement Gaunt causerait des difficultés alors il interviendrait. Par contre si il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, alors Tom se disait qu'il se contenterait simplement de l'ignorer superbement !

Curieusement cet espionnage était plus un jeu pour Jedusor, qui de toute façon ne se sentait nullement impressionné par la jeune sorcière. Néanmoins...quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'un tel plan d'espionnage était peut-être un peu excessif. Après tout Elvira Gaunt n'était qu'une fille ordinaire qui se haussait du col tout simplement.

Mais dès que Tom l'avait vu il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'ignorer. En somme, la tête de cette fille ne lui revenait pas voilà tout ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un et qu'il le méprisait presque aussitôt, rien qu'en voyant son visage !

Aussitôt après avoir pensé ça le visage du professeur Dumbledore s'imposa à son esprit. Ce vieux fou ! Il l'avait tout de suite détesté, depuis le jour où il était venu à orphelinat pour lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier. Même si il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Dumbledore, son air de toujours en savoir plus que vous ou encore sa soi-disant bienveillance.

Sans compter que ce vieux sorcier hypocrite se méfiait de lui maintenant, depuis qu'il avait eut la bêtise, porté par l'exaltation du moment, de lui dire qu'il savait parler Fourchelang. En y repensant Tom s'en voulait encore de lui avoir avoué ça.

Le Fourchelang était le langage des serpents et de ceux qui pouvaient le parler. Pour un humain qui ne pouvait le parler, cela ressemblait à un sifflement continu. Les sorciers capables de parler Fourchelang jouissaient d'une très mauvaise réputation au sein de la communauté magique car cette faculté était souvent associée à la magie noire.

Les sorciers qui étaient Fourchelangs possédaient cette compétence très singulière, qui semblait être héréditaire. Dans le cas de Tom il savait qu'il tenait ce don de son illustre ancêtre le grand Slalazar Serpentard ! Et il n'en était pas peu fier. Mais là où il était sûr de son lien de parenté avec lui, Tom ne savait en revanche rien de ses propres parents.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché dans les archives de l'école, Tom avait espéré y trouver le nom de son père mais jusque là ses recherches n'avaient pas aboutit, pour sa plus grande frustration. Qu'en à sa mère Tom ne savait que très peu de chose, en tout cas il était persuadé qu'elle ne devait être qu'une Moldue, sinon jamais elle n'aurait succombé aussi facilement, le laissant dans cet orphelinat sinistre, entouré de stupides Moldus qui le détestaient et qui le craignaient, pensait-il avec rage et amertume.

Madame Cole la directrice de l'orphelinat, une femme décharnée, à l'air épuisé, au visage anguleux, apparemment plus anxieux que revêche, n'avait rien voulu lui dire sur sa mère. Même pas son nom.

Elle était sûr qu'il brutalisait les autres enfants de l'orphelinat mais n'avait jamais pu le prendre sur le fait. Elle ne pouvait que constater les incidents: la mort du lapin de Billy Stubbs pendu à une poutre, le traumatisme d'Amy Benson et de Dennis Bishop dans une caverne lors d'une excursion d'été...

Cette vieille harpie avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il allait partir pour une école, même si elle savait qu'il reviendrait durant les vacances d'été.

-Haaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii ! S'écria soudainement une voix.

Ce long cri strident interrompu brutalement les pensées noires de Tom. Un cri aiguë empreint de terreur, un cri provenant du dortoir des filles. Puis il retentit dans la salle commune toute une série d'autres cris poussé par la même personne accompagné d'exclamations paniqués.

Les élèves déjà éveillés affluèrent alors en masse pour voir ce qui se passait de si terrifiant dans le dortoir des filles.

Puis comme si les élèves avaient marchés sur des charbons ardents ils s'écartèrent sur les côtés en poussant des exclamations de surprise et de peur.

À leurs pieds rampait, aussi vite qu'un éclair un majestueux reptile blanc. Le serpent traça droit devant lui, se faufilant dans la foule, il semblait affolé.

Plusieurs élèves qui s'étaient remis de leur frayeur pointaient maintenant leurs baguettes sur lui. La gueule ouverte, en poussant des sifflements, le serpent s'arrêta et se redressa prêt à attaquer. Le reptile tourna un peu sur lui-même tandis qu'il se faisait encercler puis il s'arrêta net devant Jedusor.

Ce dernier avait lui aussi sortit sa baguette et observait le serpent d'un œil expert et méticuleux. A première vue le serpent devait bien faire de deux mètres et semblait avoir des anneaux forts et puissant. Sa tête était triangulaire et sa gueule ouverte laissait paraître deux crochets meurtriers. Mais le détail qui frappa le plus Tom Jedusor c'était les yeux du serpent : ils étaient rouge vif.

« un albinos ! » Songea Tom avec une certaine admiration. Ces serpents étaient très rares et surtout dangereux. Les yeux du reptile ne se détachaient plus de Tom, ce n'était pas la première fois songea ce dernier, en général les serpents qui croisaient son chemin s'arrêtaient en le voyant comme si ils sentaient qu'il pouvait les comprendre. Tom ne put s'empêcher dévisager le reptile avec avidité, presque avec convoitise quand tout à coup une voix furieuse se distingua du brouhaha de la foule d'élèves.

-Laissez le tranquille ! Il n'a rien fait de mal !

Tom eu un petit tic nerveux en reconnaissant cette voix. Et bientôt Elvira Gaunt déboula comme une vrai furie en poussant sans ménagements les garçons qui tenait en joug le serpent.

- *_Socrate ! Tu n'as rien ?_ *Demanda t-elle en français.

La sorcière se précipita sur lui en s'accroupissant puis lui tendit les bras. Reconnaissant sa maîtresse le serpent alla gracieusement s'enrouler autour des ses bras puis sur ses épaules en nichant sa tête dans son cou de façon presque affectueuse.

-Ça va Socrate, je suis là...murmura Elvira d'une voix douce en caressant d'une main apaisante la tête de ''Son'' serpent.

Tom n'en croyait pas ses yeux, décidément cette fille ne faisait rien comme les autres. Il se serai plutôt attendu à ce qu'elle ait un chat ou autre chose de ce genre. Mais ce qui l'avait choqué le plus s'était la lueur d'inquiétude sur son visage quand elle était venu au secours de son familier. Elle avait d'ailleurs les cheveux en bataille, sa chemise blanche était sortit de sa jupe et elle n'avait pas prit le temps de mettre sa cape et ses chaussures. Elle avait juste enfilé le minimum pour courir aider son animal de compagnie.

Puis lentement, comme si elle avait sentit qu'il l'observait, Elvira leva les yeux vers lui. Tom ressentit un frisson désagréable lui traverser le dos tandis que leurs regards se croisaient pour la première fois et ce qu'il y vit ne lui plût pas du tout.

-Tu peux baisser ta baguette, il ne fera de mal à personne. Fini t-elle par lui dire d'une voix impassible.

Semblant sortir d'une sorte de transe, Tom ainsi que les autres garçons abaissèrent leurs baguettes les uns après les l'autre, puis ils se regardèrent entre eux, sidérés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?! S'écria alors une voix derrière eux. Tous le monde observa alors Amanda Geengrass rouge de colère et tremblante comme une feuille devant la porte du dortoir des filles.

-Cette ''chose'' comme tu dis est mon serpent Socrate ! Répondit Elvira en jetant un regard noir à la jeune fille. Et il n'est pas dangereux. S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.

-Pas dangereux ?! Répéta Amanda en tremblant de plus bel. Cette chose s'est glissé dans mon lit pour m'étrangler et tu dis qu'il n'est pas dangereux !

-Il n'a pas voulu t'étrangler il s'est simplement trompé de lit, il dort toujours avec moi d'ordinaire. Expliqua Elvira en continuant de caresser affectueusement son serpent. Il a eu peur c'est tout.

-Ah parce que c'est lui qui à eu peur ?! Rétorqua Amanda. Cette bestiole ne devrait même pas être dans une école !

Durant tout l'échange Tom dû se retenir avec peine d'éclater de rire. Le simple fait d'imaginer le serpent se glisser dans le lit de cette gourde de Greengrass le pliait littéralement en deux !

-Je me permet de te rappeler qu'il n'y a rien dans le règlement de l'école qui interdit d'avoir un serpent pour animal de compagnie. Assura Elvira avec force. Et de toute façon je peux t'assurer que ce genre d'incidents ne se reproduira plus.

Les lèvres d'Amanda formèrent un rictus mauvais avant qu'elle ne réponde:- Oh ça tu peux en être sûr car mes parents en entendront parler ! Puis sur ces derniers mots elle s'engouffra dans le dortoir des filles en marmonnant rageusement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus tard la nouvelle s'était déjà répandu comme une traînée de poudres dans toute la grande salle ! L'incident était même remonté aux oreilles des professeurs qui, comme certain élèves, lançaient à Elvira des petits regards en biais avant de chuchoter quelque chose à leurs voisins.

Elvira qu'en à elle ne semblait pas concernée par cette histoire, elle prenait sur elle et faisait comme si de rien était. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça pour son premier jour ! Certes elle aurai peut-être dû prévenir ses camarades de chambre qu'elle avait un serpent mais elle avait tant de choses à penser qu'elle avait oublié ce détail. Elle avait envoyé Socrate faire un petit tour du château pour ensuite lui exposer en détail ce qu'il avait vu, mais en revenant au petit matin dans le dortoir des filles il s'était trompé de lit et s'était glissé près d'Amanda.

Plus tôt avant qu'elle ne vienne dans la grande salle, Socrate s'était fondu en excuses mais vu que les autres filles de son dortoir étaient là elle n'avait pas prit le risque de lui répondre en Fourchelang. Toutefois elle n'était pas naïve certain allait forcément en déduire que si elle avait serpent c'était qu'elle parlait Fourchelang à coup sûr. Mais, bien que se ne soit pas dans sa nature, Elvira allait mentir à ce sujet, elle savait que les sorciers qui parlaient aux serpents étaient très mal vu, son oncle l'avait mit en garde contre ça !

Ça aurai été sans doute plus simple de ne pas amener Socrate à Poudlard mais elle n'avait pu si résoudre, car si Elvira ne voulait pas d'ami humain Socrate, lui, était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux ! Un ami fidèle et un confident dévoué.

Ce jour là les cours du matin passèrent lentement, Elvira faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le regard noir et oppressant d'Amanda Greengrass dans son dos, mais cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Sans parler des nombreux murmures qu'elle entendait à son sujet. Mais là où certain Serpentards la regardait de travers à cause de cet incident, certains élèves de Gryffonfors, eux, lui lançait des coups d'œils amicaux.

« Ils y en a au moins quelque uns que ça fait rire » Songea narquoisement la sorcière.

À l'heure du déjeuné elle n'eut cependant pas envi de manger et préféra se retirer à la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard comprenait des tables où les élèves pouvaient travailler. Les livres étaient classés par section. La bibliothèque contenait la Réserve où se trouvait des livres réservés à certains élèves de dernière année ou aux élèves munis d'une autorisation écrite d'un professeur.

Là à l'abri des regards indiscret Elvira se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Il lui fallait une nouvelle stratégie, à l'évidence le plan du profil bas tombait à l'eau...Et elle n'allait certainement pas se cacher d'Amanda parce que cette petite pimbêche la tenait pour responsable de l'incident.

La jeune sorcière laissa son regard vagabonder dans la bibliothèque, admirant silencieusement la structure majestueuse de la pièce et le calme qui s'en dégageait, quand soudain elle remarqua un jeune garçon assis à une table plus loin.

Elle l'avait déjà remarqué un peu plutôt en cours ce matin. C'était un élève de Serpentard, qui faisait partie de sa classe de 5 ème années d'ailleurs.

C'était un jeune homme plutôt calme et très discret, peut-être timide aussi mais ça c'était à voir, car Elvira savait très bien pour l'avoir fait à mainte reprises que les gens pouvaient cacher leur vrai nature sous une timidité ou une indifférence de façade.

Le jeune homme semblait grand, même si il était assis présentement, il avait le corps mince et élancé. Son visage n'avait pas d'attraits particuliers mais il n'était pas repoussant non plus et ses cheveux sombre lui arrivait aux épaules.

La jeune sorcière le fixa avec intensité, se demandant si il valait la peine qu'elle se déplace pour lui parler. Puis quelque chose acheva de la décider...le jeune homme, se sentant sans doute observé, leva les yeux vers elle. Quand ses yeux noir rencontrèrent ceux d'Elvira il resta un moment sans réaction mais il soutenu son regard quelques secondes avant de rebaisser la tête vers son livre.

Maintenant qu'il avait remarqué sa présence, Elvira ne voulait plus reculer, après une brève analyse de se qu'elle percevait du jeune homme elle savait que si elle allait lui parler tout allait se jouer dans les premières minutes ! Il fallait frapper fort tout de suite.

Sans plus attendre elle se leva de son siège et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers lui. Ne prenant pas la peine de lui demander l'autorisation, elle s'assit en face de lui.

-Bonjour ! Lui Dit-elle simplement en rejetant négligemment d'une main ses lourds cheveux noir dans son dos.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils d'un air incrédule et ne lui rendit pas son salut. On aurait dit que le simple fait qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à sa table et qu'elle le dérange dans sa lecture l'avait pétrifié sur place.

Mais cette absence de réaction ne découragea en rien Elvira, bien au contraire.

-Bonjour...Lui redit-elle d'un air taquin. Ce mot est un exemple de salutations par lequel une personne offre un sujet de conversation possible en expression d'amitié et de bienvenu.

Instantanément les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent, il ne disait toujours rien mais son visage parlait pour lui et semblait dire « C'est quoi cette fille ?! »

La sorcière se mit alors à sourire amicalement et poussa un petit rire contrit.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te choquer. Lui dit-elle. Je voulais juste te parler.

Le jeune sorcier sembla se détendre un peu et se permit enfin un petit sourire.

-Tu as une curieuse façon de faire connaissance. Lui dit-il d'une voix plus grave qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Je sais, on me le dit souvent ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant de plus bel, ce qui fit d'ailleurs son petit effet sur le sorcier qui laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Je m'appelle Elvira Gaunt. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune homme la regarda un bref instant puis d'une main hésitante il serra celle qu'Elvira lui tendait.

-Christian Prince.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le prochain cours de la journée était Métamorphose.

La métamorphose était une matière magique enseignée à Poudlard par le professeur Albus Dumbledore. C'était une matière difficile, on y apprenait à métamorphoser des objets, des animaux, puis des êtres humains.

Le cours se faisait avec les Gryffonfors qui évidement ne se mélangeaient pas avec les Serpentards. Elvira était arrivée dans la classe aux côtés de Christian, mais elle ne pu s'asseoir avec lui car la place était déjà prise. Elle jeta alors un regard circulaire dans la pièce et s'aperçut qu'il restait une place à côté d'un garçon de Serpentard.

Elle le reconnu sans peine, son teint pâle, ses cheveux noir légèrement ondulés, et ce masque d'indifférence sur son beau visage. Il faisait partit des garçons qui avait menacé Socrate de leurs baguettes magiques ce matin.

Un peu réticente elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle posa son sac sur le côté sans se soucier du regard en biais que le jeune sorcier le jetait et sortit son Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose ainsi que de quoi prendre des notes. Puis elle se décida enfin à regarder son voisin de table.

-Bonjour. Lui dit-elle simplement.

-Bonjour. Lui répondit se dernier.

Sans en attendre plus Elvira détourna les yeux et oberva la salle de classe, visiblement le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Tu es Elvira Gaunt c'est ça ? Reprit le sorcier.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui avec un petit rictus affable.

-C'est moi-même, et tu es ?

-Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. Se présenta le sorcier avec une certaine prestance.

Cela avait été plus fort que lui, mais malgré son plan de rester en retrait pendant que ses disciples enquêtaient sur cette fille Tom n'avait pu résisté à l'envie se faire connaître d'elle. Surtout depuis l'incident de ce matin. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'ils respiraient le même air, qu'il existait. La providence avait voulu qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui et il en avait profité.

Bien entendu le plan restait le même, il allait se montrer bien élevé jusqu'à ce qu'il sache si cette fille valait la peine d'être considérée, sinon il cesserait de perdre son temps avec elle alors qu'il avait des projets bien plus importants en tête.

-Et bien Gaunt, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à venir étudier à Poudlard ? Demanda t-il avec nonchalance.

Elvira le regarda soudainement de travers, lui ! Comment osait-elle lui dédier un tel regard ! Fulmina intérieurement le ténébreux sorcier.

-La guerre. Répondit-elle simplement.

Cette réponse n'était évidemment pas assez développé pour Tom, il voulait en savoir plus. Mais pourquoi cette fille lui était-elle aussi hostile ? Il devait peut-être être moins direct dans ses questions pour la mettre en confiance...Jouer les gentlemans. Cette technique lui avait déjà servis par le passé.

-Je te prie de m'excuser pour ce matin, je n'avait aucune intention de faire du mal à ton serpent. Dit-il pour ne pas cesser la conversation.

Elvira haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? Tu serai bien le seul ! Dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Mais merci de me le dire. Tu aime les serpents ? Demanda t-elle en changeant délibérément de sujet et faisant mine que la question ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

-Oui, je les trouve...fascinants. Répondit-il pour une fois avec honnête.

Cette réponse avait visiblement satisfait la sorcière car elle laissa paraître un faible sourire. Mais elle le perdit vite quand elle entendit des murmures désagréable à son propos, elle se retourna d'un bloc pour voir qui venait de murmurer et repéra très vite une table de trois un peu plus loin où se tenait Druella Rosier, Walburga Black et Amanda Greengrass entre les deux qui la dévisageaient sans le moindre gêne.

-Pour la dernière et ultime fois Amanda je suis désolée que me ami à écailles t'es fait peur. Dit-elle avec un bruyant soupir excédé.

L'attention de la classe fut alors captivée par cette échange et tous cessèrent leurs conversation pour voir ce qu'Amanda allait répondre à ça.

-Ton ''Ami'' ?! Tu veux dire ton Monstre, oui! Rétorqua t-elle avec hargne en lui lançant un regard encore plus meurtrier.

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'était un accident ! Et puis c'est pas comme si s'était moi qui l'avais mis dans ton lit !

-Qui sait ? Dit-elle sur un ton suspicieux. Il faut visiblement s'attendre à tout avec toi Gaunt !

Soudain un éclat de rire dédaigneux s'éleva dans la classe.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu me connaissais bien. Répondit Elvira en riant toujours, mais en gardant cependant un ton courtois. Tu ne sais absolument rien sur moi ! Mais la question n'est pas là...Ajouta t-elle comme pour éviter un sujet gênant. La question c'est qu'est-ce que je peu faire pour que tu arrête de faire cette tête d'hippogriffe en colère ?

Amanda failli s'étouffer d'indignation devant cette comparaison, comparaison qui provoqua de grands éclats de rires dans la salle. Elle lança alors un regard vers Druella comme un appel au secours. La petite sorcière blonde lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête.

Elvira ne pu réprimer un rictus méprisant en comprenant que c'est trois-là s'étaient déjà concertées avant de s'en prendre à elle. Si Amanda ne parvenait pas à se débrouiller seule alors les autres prendraient le relais.

Druella la regarda ensuite dans le blanc des yeux.

-Ce que tu peux faire pour te racheter Gaunt ? C'est très simple, tu dois un service à Amanda et tu devras faire ce qu'elle te demandera sans broncher.

Cette fois Elvira perdit son air affable pour faire place à un regard féroce empreint de force et de détermination.

-J'ai le regret de t'annoncer _ma chère_ que je ne puis accéder à ta requête. Déclara t-elle catégorique. Je ne dois rien à personne et ne suis le pantin de personne ! De plus cette histoire ne te concerne en rien.

Jedusor fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce comportement combatif était peut-être admirable mais il ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons sur cette sorcière. Elle allait peut-être être nuisible...a moins qu'il ne la mette de son côté, normalement avec une approche appropriée aucune fille ne pouvait lui résister et Gaunt ne faisait pas exception.

Druella paru scandalisée tout autant de Walburga mais Elvira ne céda pas. Pour qui se prenaient-elles ces trois-là ?! Elle, devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Être redevable?! Jamais ! Plutôt se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ! Songeait-elle.

Mais le conflit n'eut pas le temps de se prolonger car la porte de la classe s'ouvrit pour laisser place au professeur Dumbledore.

C'était une vieil homme grand et mince, il avait des cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une barbe descendant jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux avait un regard pétillant et pénétrant qui pouvait vous rendre mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Dit-il visiblement de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un cours théorique et pratique.

Cette nouvelle sembla ravir la plupart des élèves.

-Nous allons étudier le sortilège d'Inanimatus Apparitus...qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? Demanda Dumbledore en balayant la salle de ses yeux bleus pétillants.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent bien haut y comprit celle d'Elvira. Quand le professeur posa son regard sur elle une ombre sembla passer sur son visage mais il garda néanmoins une attitude amicale.

-Oui Miss Gaunt ?

- Le sortilège d'Inanimatus Apparitus permet de faire apparaître un objet. Dit-elle en ne trahissant pas la moindre émotion. C'est aussi un sort difficile à réaliser car il faut maîtriser la technique de visualisation pour faire apparaître l'objet souhaité.

-Exact Miss Gaunt ! Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Une profonde aversion naquis alors en Tom Jedusor. Une aversion directement centré sur sa voisine de table, car quiconque semblait être l'ami de Dumbledore était alors considéré comme un ennemi ! Ce vieux fou...il lui aurai volontiers jeté un sort là tout de suite ! Et à Gaunt aussi accessoirement.

Dumbledore passa ensuite entre les rangés de tables en expliquant plus en détail le sortilège. Pendant ce temps Elvira sortit sa baguette magique, c'était une baguette en bois d'aulne, noire et d'une longueur de 32 cm. Elle était rigide, inflexible, à l'image de sa sorcière et était incrusté de fils d'argents. Son cœur était fait avec du ventricule de dragon.

Tom regarda avec attention la baguette puis le visage de la sorcière, ses lèvres remuaient sans émettre le moindre son. Sentant un regard sur sa personne, Elvira tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ce matin Tom n'y avait prêté aucune attention mais maintenant qu'il était à quelques centimètres d'elle il se rendit compte à quel point le regard de cette fille étaient glacial ! Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ? Cette insolente garce !

Tom ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il se démenait ainsi avec elle. Après tout elle venait juste d'arriver la veille et il ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole. Mais ça façon d'être...son air supérieur, son tempérament et même l'incident de ce matin avait réveillé en lui une sorte d'instinct de compétition. Une compétition que Tom Jedusor était prêt à remporter coûte que coûte !

Ils s'observèrent encore un moment en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière en eu assez.

-Qu'as-tu à m'observer de la sorte ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

Jedusor n'en pensait rien bien sûr mais il prit une petit ton d'excuse pour lui répondre.

-Oh pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas paraître impoli. Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Il n'y a pas d'offense. Lui assura Elivra avec un air noble. Mais tu m'empêche de me concentrer.

Puis elle se détourna de lui encore une fois. Heureusement Jedusor avait une parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions sinon il aurait sans doute éclaté de fureur ! Elle venait de l'envoyer voir ailleurs et en plus elle l'ignorai maintenant, comment osait-elle l'ignorer ?! Elle allait le payer tôt ou tard !

La main du Serpentard se resserra sur sa baguette magique tandis que des scénarios meurtriers défilaient dans son esprit.

Vers la fin du cours Tom était bien décidé à dire deux mots à _la nouvelle _et à lui expliquer où était sa place dans cette école, mais au moment où il allait la rattraper avant qu'elle ne quitte la classe Elvira fut interpellé par le professeur Dumbledore.

« Fichu Veracrasse ! » ragea Tom en se résignant à quitter la salle. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne son heure viendrait.

Au même moment Elvira alla se poster devant le professeur qui venait de s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Ne vous en faite pas Miss Gaunt je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps. Lui assura Dumbledore en l'observant au-dessus de ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Je sais que je ne suis pas le directeur de votre maison mais je tenait quand même à vous parler. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

La sorcière ne le savait que trop bien en effet.

-Je pense le savoir Professeur. A cause de « l'incident » de ce matin, n'ayez aucune crainte il ne se reproduira plus. Lui dit-il avec conviction.

-Je vous croit Miss. Lui répondit Dumbledore avec bienveillance. Et je vous fait confiance pour surveiller votre animal. Je voulais aussi vous souhaiter la bienvenu parmi nous et bon courage pour cette année où vous allez passer vos BUSE. Ajouta t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

La jeune fille le regarda et abaissa la tête en signe de salut.

-Merci de votre confiance et de votre sollicitude Professeur. Répondit-elle d'un ton courtois. Puis-je partir maintenant ?

-Faîte ma chère. Lui accorda le vieux mage. Passez une bonne journée.

Sur ce, Elvira sortit de la salle de cours en se hâtant. Elle n'aimait pas s'attarder pour des choses qui lui paraissait futiles, néanmoins elle avait apprécié les encouragement du professeur, elle avait même entendu dire par d'autres élèves qu'il était un puissant sorcier.

Le prochain cours de la journée était défense contre les forces du mal et Elvira du presque courir à travers les couloirs déserts de peur d'être en retard.

La défense contre les forces du Mal était un cours qui permettait de se protéger, comme le disait son nom, contre les forces du Mal. Les heures de cours de DCFM était l'occasion d'étudier la magie noire, ce qui était une véritable passion pour Elvira c'est pourquoi elle n'aurait raté ce cours pour rien au monde, même si personnellement elle trouvait que ce qu'ils voyaient en terme de « Magie noire » n'était pas assez poussé.

Cependant la sorcière hésita sur le chemin à prendre quand elle arriva à une intersection. Ce château était un vrai labyrinthe.

-Ah Gaunt ! Nous espérions bien te trouver là. Dit alors une voix mielleuse provenant du couloir de droite.

C'était celle de Druella Rosier ! La petite blonde était également accompagné de son amie Walburga.

Que faisaient-elles ici toutes les deux, se disait Elvira en fronçant les sourcils, ne supportant pas du tout l'attitude arrogante des deux sorcières.

-Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ? Demanda t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

-Druella ne se sentait pas très bien. Répondit Walburga. Et comme je suis la préfète de Serpentard...Dit-elle en tapotant du doigt un insigne avec la lettre P accroché à sa robe de sorcière. C'est moi qui me suis chargée de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Une explication logique en effet, songea Elvira mais Druella avait beau être chétive elle ne paraissait en rien malade, elle avait même l'air de se porter comme un charme.

-Bon dans ce cas soigne toi bien. Répondit-elle simplement en s'avançant dans leur direction pour aller en cours.

Mais sans vraiment l'étonner, les deux sorcières lui barrèrent la route, un air victorieux sur leurs visages.

-Une minute Gaunt, autant profiter de cette rencontre hasardeuse pour terminer notre conversation ? Quand dis-tu ? Demanda Druella sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

-Je crois au contraire que tout a été dit ! Répliqua sèchement Elvira. Maintenant laissez-moi passer.

Le regard de Walburga s'assombrit tandis qu'elle dévisageait la sorcière avec dégoût.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Gaunt ! Vois-tu, tu...

-Oh si je comprend très bien ! La coupa Elvira. Je vous ai blessés dans votre amour propre, vous n'aviez qu'à vous mêler de vos affaires ! Dit-elle en sentant sa colère monter d'un cran.

Le visage de Walburga s'empourpra et elle avança d'un pas menaçant, mais Druella la retenu par le bras.

-Non, c'est exactement ce qu'elle veut. Lui dit-elle. On est venu te prévenir Gaunt, reste bien à ta place et tout ira bien entre nous. Et qui sait on pourraient même s'entendre avec un peu de bonne volonté.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir Elvira poussa un rire sans joie.

-Ne prétend pas savoir ce que je veux Rosier ! Dit-elle d'un ton féroce. Quand à cette offre d'amitié de bas étage et dénué de sens si c'est pour me retrouver quelques années plus tard mariée à un membre quel qu'il soit de vos précieuses familles dégénérée et consanguine se sera sans moi !

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Walburga et le coup partit !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le soir dans la grande salle pendant le dîner :**

Ce soir là l'esprit de Tom était préoccupé. Comme si l'incident du serpent n'avait pas suffit, les discutions du soir furent toutes centré sur l'altercation des trois sorcières dans le couloirs. Cette bagarre avait fait perdre 60 points à Serpentard et les trois fautives en avaient chacune payés les frais, une heure de retenu chacune ainsi que des traces visible de l'affrontement.

Elvira avait reçu le coup la première mais contrairement à ses rivales elle ne cherchait pas à s'en cacher et portait la marque du poing de Walburga à son œil droit comme une blessure de guerre dont elle était fière.

Intriguant...songea Tom. Une autre fille en aurait sûrement pleuré mais pas Gaunt, non elle semblait trop coriace, trop froide. Le sorcier n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas digéré sa première ''conversation'' avec elle, cette fichu harpie était insolente et semblait à l'évidence ne pas avoir comprit à qui elle avait à faire ! Lui, Tom Jedusor, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard et le futur Mage noir le plus redouté de tout les temps ! Voilà à qui cette petite peste avait manqué de respect et le coup de poing qu'elle avait reçu n'était rien comparais à ce qu'il allait lui faire subir pour cet affront.

Finissant son repas en ruminant des idées de vengeance, Jedusor prit ensuite une orange dans une grande coupe de fruits dorée et l'observa attentivement...curieusement cette simple orange lui faisait penser à Elvira Gaunt...une peau dur et coriace recouvrant un cœur mou et fragile.

Du bout de l'ongle Tom fit lentement une petite incision dans la peau de l'orange, « oui, c'est ça qu'il devait faire...toucher là où ça faisait mal ! » Il devait découvrir un point faible et lentement percer la carapace de Gaunt. Puis le sorcier continua avec son ongle de tracer une ligne profonde et franche dans la chair du fruit...il fallait ensuite entretenir la faille dans la carapace avant de rentrer dedans la tête la première sans aucune pitié, suivant le cours de ses pensées sa main arracha d'un coup sec un long bout de peau de l'orange. Une fois un premier bout arraché tout le reste de la peau de l'orange pouvait être retiré sans le moindre effort...après une première brèche dans la carapace de Gaunt alors tout le reste s'écroulerait comme un vrai château de cartes, la laissant sans protection, vulnérable, le cœur à vif et à sa merci !

L'idée transporta Tom, un sentiment d'exaltation s'empara de lui, comme un prédateur guettant sa proie, déjà alléché par l'odeur.

Plus loin de là en bout de table, se tenant un peu à l'écart, Elvira méditait ce qui c'était passé.

Après avoir reçu ce coup de poing la sorcière était entrée dans une fureur noire ! Elle avait toute de suite riposté par une violente gifle où ses longs ongles avaient laissés des marques de griffures sur la joue de Walburga, puis elle avait sortit sa baguette magique et avait envoyé un Expelliarmus sur son adversaire qui alla valser au bout du couloir pour retomber lourdement sur le sol en pierre, inconsciente.

Qu'en à Druella elle ne fut pas en reste, loin de là ! Car Elvira lui avait lancé le sortilège de Furonculose, une malédiction qui recouvrait le corps de l'adversaire de furoncles. Pour une jolie fille telle de Druella s'attaquer à son apparence était la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui faire subir et ça Elvira l'avait bien comprit. C'est pour cette raison que Druella ne parut pas ce soir au dîner, elle était resté à l'infirmerie.

« Au moins elle aura une bonne raison d'y être cette fois ! » Pensait narquoisement Elvira.

Toutefois elle fut tiré de ses pensées quand Christian Prince vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. La sorcière avait très vite sympathisé avec le jeune homme qui s'était révélé un allié de choix. Christian possédait une mémoire redoutable, une curiosité toujours en éveil et une intelligence analytique. Il entrait dans les détails de chaque de situations, ce qui plaisait à Elvira. C'était un sorcier qui allait jusqu'au bout de ses idées, Christian ignorai, bousculai la chance et c'est ainsi qu'il réussissait, d'autant plus que pour lui, l'échec était tonifiant et motivant.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu n'engendre pas la monotonie toi. Dit-il avec un semblant d'humour.

La sorcière eut le bon goût de sourire à la plaisanterie.

-Et oui c'est tout moi ça, je ne cherche pas les problèmes c'est eux qui viennent à moi ! Tu imagine ? Je suis en retenu pour m'être défendu ! Bon c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être été excessive mais bon je n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Bonjour la justice !

Christian fit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant puis il se servi à manger. Elvira le regarda remplir son assiette sans rien dire.

-Alors la nourriture anglaise ? Lui demanda t-il en s'apercevant qu'elle ne mangeait pas.

Elvira fit une petite grimace de dégoût.

-Disons que ça à l'air mangeable...Lui répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

-Hum...et le repérage des lieux dont tu m'as parlé ? Ça donne quoi ?

Le sujet sembla soudainement captiver Elvira qui releva la tête vers lui avec intérêt.

-Tu vois ce joli coup de poing n'a pas eu l'effet escompté par celle qui me l'a donné ! L'avantage quand tu te fais frapper par quelqu'un qui est méprisé c'est que ceux qui le méprisent te soutienne ensuite...après que tu ais reçu le coup bien sûr ! Dit-elle avec un rire amer avant de continuer. Ça m'a ouvert quelques portes intéressantes et les langues se sont déliées. Tu vois les quatre idiots là-bas à droite ?

Christian tourna alors la tête pour apercevoir un groupe de quatre garçons constitué d'Avery, Malefoy, Nott et Lestrange.

-C'est la bande personnelle de ce Tom Jedusor, un garçon étrange si tu veux mon avis.

Christian paru surprit par son opinion sur Jedusor, d'habitude les filles des quatre maisons confondus lui vouaient un véritable culte !

-Ensuite il y a Célèste Fayess la belle petite rouquine de Poufsouffle. Continua Elvira imperturbable. Elle est en 4e année et c'est elle qui est au courant de tout les ragots et à des infos plus ou moins importantes sur à peu près tous le monde ! Et figure toi qu'elle donnerai n'importe quoi pour entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle.

Et là-bas il y a Marcus Obrayan de Serdaigle, 6e année. Il tient un petit trafic, il a la réputation de pouvoir te procurer tout ce que tu veux en particulier des choses illégales selon le règlement de l'école tel que des livres de magie noire, etc...contre rétribution évidemment. Et le plus beau c'est qu'il fournit surtout les Serpentards.

Tu vois le grand athlète à la table des Gryffondors ? C'est le capitaine de leur équipe de quidditch, apparemment il est un peu tête brûlé, il aime bien relever des défis et martyriser quelques Serpentards au passage. Il s'appelle William Hood. Et sa voisine de table c'est une amie de cette salope qui joue les apprentis boxeuse !

-C'est Walburga qui t'as fait ça a ce qu'on raconte ? Lui demanda Christian en désignant son œil droit.

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va me le payer ! Dit-elle avec un ton vindicatif. Je connais son point faible !

-Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? Demanda t-il vivement intéressé.

-Je tiens de source sûr qu'elle est follement amoureuse d'un garçon de Serdaigle un certain Antoine Fawley, un sang pur dont le nom figure dans le fameux registre des 28 sacrées ! Malheureusement pour elle, cette cher Walburga est déjà promise à Orion Black son cousin au second degré.

Christian posa ses couverts et fixa Elvira d'un air ahuri.

-Et bien tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! S'exclama t-il sidéré.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre mon cher ami. Répliqua t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas...Dit-il en se grattant la tête. À quoi ça t'amène de savoir tout ça ?

-Tout simplement parce que quiconque arrive à avoir ces trois-là dans sa poche devient le maître de Poudlard ! Dit-elle comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence. Écoute tu vas comprendre : ils sont chacun répartit dans différentes maisons, ça fait que, dans l'éventualité que j'arrive à les rallier, j'aurai la main sur toutes les maisons. Célèste pourrai m'informer sur certain élèves, faire circuler des ragots rapidement si je le lui demandait...

-Mais pourquoi elle le ferai ? La coupa Christian.

-Je te l'ai dit, elle veut entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch et elle en a le talent, seulement les joueurs favorisent l'admission de garçons, il me suffira de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle soit enfin accepté et à ce moment là elle me sera redevable, en plus c'est une Poufsouffle elle sera donc fidèle à ses engagements !

En ce qui concerne Marcus Obrayan il lui faut de l'argent pour financer son petit trafic clandestin et ça tombe bien j'en ai de l'argent, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera un partenariat avec moi si je le finance et que je le couvre, en échange je lui demanderai 50 % des parts et je saurai ce qu'il fournit et à qui il le fournit.

Qu'en à William Hood c'est quelqu'un de très apprécier au sein de sa maison, tu as vu qu'entre les Gryffonfors et les Serpentards ce n'est pas le grand amour, hors si j'arrive a obtenir la confiance de Hood alors je n'aurai plus rien à craindre des Gryffondors. Et qui sait il pourra peut-être me rendre un service ou deux si c'est subtilement demandé.

Voilà le plan mon cher Christian, séparés ils ne servent à rien, mais unis ils forment le trio parfait et avec moi qui tire les ficelles je deviendrai intouchable ! Et tu peux faire partie du plan si tu le souhaite ? Ajouta Elvira en regarda le Serpentard d'un regard intense.

La sorcière n'avait jamais paru aussi machiavélique qu'à cet instant, elle exaltait et se délectait de l'ingéniosité de ses projets ainsi que de l'air à la fois perdu et impressionné de son interlocuteur.

Christian n'osai plus piper mot. Dès le début il avait sentit que cette fille était différente, ténébreuse, elle était certes ambitieuse, rusée et intelligente, une vrai Serpentard mais elle voyait bien plus loin, plus haut ! Elle cherchait le pouvoir, mais un pouvoir dans l'ombre, un pouvoir où elle ne s'exposerait pas à la vue de tous, ce qui la rendait dangereuse. Et elle lui proposait de profiter de ce pouvoir. Bien sûr tout ce qu'elle avait dit n'était qu'un projet, rien n'était joué mais elle avait en elle la patience et la force de parvenir à ses fins et Christian savait qu'elle y arriverait.

-Soit ! J'accepte. Déclara Christian avec un peu d'hésitation dans la voix, espérant qu'il ne regretterai pas sa décision.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Elvira et elle serra la main de Christian pour sceller leur accord, curieusement le jeune homme eut comme la sensation d'avoir à l'instant vendu son âme au Diable !

_À suivre..._

_XXX_

**Voilà le 2 ème chapitre est arrivé, j'espère qu'il vous à plut parce que j'en ai bavé pour l'écrire ! ^^**

**Merci à Kendall et à ma fidèle Loriane de m'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Ça m'a fait plaisir et encouragé à écrire la suite.**

**Petite info concernant Druella et Walburga, dans le chapitre un j'ai fait une petite erreur que j'ai déjà corrigé, j'avais mis qu'elles étaient en 6 ème année alors qu'elles sont en 5 ème année.**

**En ce qui concernant Christian Prince pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait le rapprochement il s'agit du frère (que j'ai inventé) de Eileen Prince la mère de Severus Rogue. Les autres personnages tels que Célèste Fayess, Marcus Obrayan et William Hood sont de moi ! **

**Et pour ceux qui ont une petite impression de déjà vu vers la fin du chapitre c'est parce que je me suis inspiré du film ''Malavita'' pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas je vous le conseil vivement ! ^^**

**Merci encore à ceux qui suivent l'histoire et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**


End file.
